


Bidding

by Mandible



Category: Being The Elite (Web Series), Professional Wrestling, Ring of Honor, 新日本プロレス | New Japan Pro-Wrestling
Genre: Anal Sex, Community: wrestlingkink, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-29 05:35:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14466129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mandible/pseuds/Mandible
Summary: On Kenny’s orders, the Young Bucks have kicked Adam Cole out of the Bullet Club. He may see them as Kenny’s lackeys in the ring, but it’s another story in the bedroom.





	Bidding

**Author's Note:**

> For the kinkmeme prompt (although the present story is very informal/casual on any d/s elements):
> 
> https://wrestlingkink2.dreamwidth.org/423.html?thread=244135#cmt244135

Nick bounces on his heels in the elevator, excited to see Kenny again. Matt puts a steadying hand on his shoulder, but Nick can tell he’s excited too.

Adam called them lackeys and mocked them for doing Kenny’s bidding without question. He clearly doesn’t understand the bond they have between them, what love and friendship truly means. Nick shoves everything out of his mind as they exit the elevator and head towards Kenny’s room. He doesn’t want anything to get in the way of the three of them enjoying tonight.

Matt barely gets in one knock on the hotel door before Kenny opens it. He smiles at them, wide and genuine and his eyes crinkle up.

“Some show, huh?” Kenny says when they come in. “I wish I could have been there.”

“It’s always better when you’re there,” Matt says and kisses the side of Kenny’s head.

“It must have been difficult for you two.” Kenny seems a little anxious to Nick. “I’m glad you chose me.”

“Hey,” Nick says and pulls Kenny into a hug. “There’s no difficulty involved if it comes down to a choice between you and someone else.”

Kenny instantly relaxes and wraps his arms around Nick. This is Nick’s favorite part. It makes him happy to see Kenny’s cares melt away so readily from their presence. He kisses Kenny softly and sweetly and Kenny goes almost boneless in his arms. He is so receptive. Eager after the time away, Nick doesn’t waste time and sticks his hand down Kenny’s sweatpants to grab his cock. Kenny gasps into his mouth.

“Slow down,” Matt says as he sits on the edge of the bed. He wants a show. Nick rolls his eyes at him, but removes his hand. Kenny grabs his wrist to keep it there.

“Come on,” Nick admonishes. “You know better than that.” Kenny’s grip goes limp and he stills, waiting for them to tell him what to do.

“Get undressed,” Nick tells him and goes to sit right by Matt. Their shoulders brush. “Slowly,” he says with a wry look at his brother. 

Kenny flushes and Nick knows he enjoys the attention. He pulls his shirt over his head—slowly—and then moves his sweatpants down inch by inch. When he steps out of them, his erection is tenting the fabric of his briefs. Nick feels impatient, he wants to get his hands on Kenny, but he knows Matt will disapprove of moving so fast.

True to form, Matt says, “Wait” when Kenny’s underwear is just past the bottom curve of his ass. “I like how that looks.” Nick likes it too, how the briefs prop up Kenny’s incredible ass, but he’s ready for the touching portion of the evening to begin. 

Kenny diligently stops and stands there, looking back and forth between the both of them. Nick puts his arm around Matt’s shoulder and whispers to him so Kenny can’t hear.

“Come on, I’m dying.”

Matt gives him that _look_ , like Nick is talking nonsense, but he gives a small nod. Nick walks over to Kenny and pushes the rest of the fabric down so he is completely naked. Kenny shivers in anticipation while Nick thinks about what he wants. 

“Get on your hands and knees on the bed.”

Kenny rushes to obey, crawling over Matt to get into position. Matt moves to the head of the bed to whisper things to Kenny and Nick wishes he could hear. Whatever it is has Kenny rubbing himself against the mattress. Nick quickly takes off his own clothes and grabs Kenny’s hips to stop him.

“Hey, none of that.” Nick kisses Kenny’s shoulder. “I don’t want you to get too far ahead of me.” It may be a statement in vain as Kenny’s cock is already leaking he’s so turned on.

“God, you’re so fucking ready for it,” Nick says fondly as he preps him. 

Kenny agrees enthusiastically and pushes back on Nick’s fingers. Nick doesn’t take much time with it, figuring Kenny is eager to get started. His eyes are already closed in pleasure and he moans when Nick enters him. Whenever they do this, which is whenever they’re together, Nick always goes first. Matt has more patience and he also _really_ likes to watch. Matt also really likes how Kenny gets even more vulnerable and soft once he has come. Nick likes him energetic like he is now, giving as good as he gets, squeezing around Nick’s cock and thrusting back.

Matt takes hold of Kenny’s hair, now damp with sweat and pulls up so he can see Kenny’s face.

“Did you think about this when we were gone?” Matt asks.

“Yes,” Kenny says, though it’s difficult for him to talk. “Every night.”

Nick runs his hand along Kenny’s back. “I thought about you too. How good you are for us.” He thinks of Adam again and shakes his head. He focuses on the present. “How amazing you feel.”

Kenny moans and works a hand over his own cock. Matt pulls his head up again by the hair.

“You aren’t thinking of coming first?” Matt asks. “You wouldn’t be that greedy.”

“No, of course not,” Kenny insists, but his body shakes with the effort of holding back.

Nick feels sympathetic and he squeezes the back of Kenny’s neck in comfort. “You’re doing so good, Kenny.” 

Kenny removes his hand from his cock and braces it on the bed. Nick knows he truly wants to be good. Nick delays coming a little longer than he usually would, to give Kenny a chance to show how much he wants to please them. 

When Nick finally comes and pulls out, Kenny’s hand goes to his cock and hovers there. He’s desperate, but he asks, “Can I?” Nick can see Matt is about to say no, but he cuts him off. Matt tends to push things more than Nick.

“Of course.” It’s the first night back together after a very tumultuous time. Kenny comes almost immediately after he gets a hand on his dick. He rolls onto his back and stretches. Nick goes to get them both water while Matt pets Kenny’s hair and praises him.

“You looked incredible,” Matt says. “You were taking it so well.” Kenny nuzzles Matt’s hand and kisses it. He props himself up a bit against Matt’s chest to drink the water. 

Nick settles on the other side of the bed, sated and ready for his turn to watch. “You’re overdressed,” he says to Matt.

Matt shifts off the bed to strip down and Kenny lies back down. Calmer and less frenetic, he still reaches eagerly for Matt when Matt lies beside him. Matt gives Kenny a kiss that turns demanding quickly and Kenny clutches at his back. Matt reaches back, between Kenny’s legs, and slides a finger along the inside of his ass. 

Kenny winces slightly. “I’m kind of sore. Fuck my mouth?”

Matt traces Kenny’s mouth with his thumb. “Lovely, but no.” He gives Kenny’s ass a gentle slap. “I want this.”

Kenny complies and turns on his stomach. He always complies. Nick sometimes thinks he suggests things he knows they wouldn’t go for just so he can have the pleasure of giving in.

Matt fingers Kenny, although he certainly doesn’t need it. Nick kisses Kenny’s arm and shoulder to soothe him. He can see the tension in the line of Kenny’s back as Matt touches his oversensitive skin. It’s worth it to see the tension leave as Kenny gives in to the sensation. He’ll be begging for it soon Nick knows from experience. 

Matt withdraws his fingers and sure enough, Kenny whimpers. Matt then rubs the head of his cock over Kenny’s hole and then down along the crack. Kenny is making the most wonderful noises and he looks like he’s zoning out as Matt teases him.

“Please, Matt.”

Matt stops teasing, but he moves off Kenny entirely instead of fucking him. “You said wanted to use your mouth on me, right?”

“No, not anymore. Fuck me.”

“I don’t know. What do you think Nick?”

“He did say he was sore.”

“Not very much,” Kenny protests. “Please, I want it.”

Matt slides his cock between Kenny’s cheeks again and Kenny sighs in relief. Nick can see Matt start to put the tip in before he pulls out.

Kenny groans in frustration. “Matt!” He flips around and tugs Matt down on top of him. “God, I need it, come on.”

Matt kisses him lightly. “I suppose I can do that for you. If you need it.”

“I do,” Kenny says emphatically and wraps his legs around Matt’s waist. 

Matt takes him like that, face to face. Kenny reaches out for Nick and holds tight to his hand. Nick is sure Kenny is sore, but he looks like he’s in heaven. Nick watches as Kenny grows hard again while Matt fuck him smooth and slow. With one orgasm under his belt, Kenny has no trouble holding out for Matt to finish. Matt takes longer than Nick and by the time he comes, Kenny is swearing and pleading again. As exhausted as he might be, Kenny is still hard.

He deserves a reward, Nick decides and bends down to take Kenny’s cock in his mouth. Matt holds his hair back for him as he sucks. Kenny shakes hard through his second orgasm. Tired, but happy, Nick pats Kenny’s thigh fondly. 

“We’re a mess,” Matt says. “We need to get cleaned up.”

“In a minute. Please?” Kenny says and holds out his arms. Nick crawls up for the embrace. Matt will prod him to get moving in a few minutes, but Nick drifts off for the moment.


End file.
